


Caught

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, top dream, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: George gets caught doing somethingggggThis is a oneshot
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 548





	Caught

Caught

Ragged panting and slight creaking of a bed frame filled the silence of a decent sized room. George bit down hard on his finger to try and muffle his moans that were still spilling out of his mouth in the form of pure ecstasy and pleasure. Currently he was thrusting a decently sized dildo inside his stretched hole. The bedsheets were sprawled around him in case he wanted something to grip onto. The brunettes member leaked precum that built up at his tip. 

“A~ah.”

Pleasure overtook his thoughts while he continued to slightly bounce on the toy groaning at the feeling of it pressing slightly against his walls while he directed it to try and hit the spot where the real pleasure would come in. Sweat started to build up at his forehead when he removed his finger from his mouth, letting out every single pitiful moan he could. His eyes half lidded while he stroked his cock.

Needless to say he didn’t hear the front door open.

Dream groaned throwing his coat onto the arm of the couch, ruffling up blond locks of hair that were a mess most likely from stress. He just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend to get rid of the thoughts from work. The tall hazel eyed boy scanned the rooms looking for the small brunette who usually sat in the living room playing with the cats. But instead he was met by two cats perched on the cat tree and his older boyfriend nowhere in sight.

His attention was brought up when he heard a noise coming from down the hall. “George?” He started making his way down to his room he shared with his boyfriend bumping against walls as he tried to peek in.

George laid flustered and red on the queen size bed with his clothes discarded somewhere else in the room. Dreams eyes widened watching the brunette moan out aloud as he thrusted a dildo in and out of himself. He had caught him in the act. George had yet to notice Dream's appearance in the doorway of their shared room. His moans were quiet and muffled as he was biting his lip and gripping the sheets that were tucked to the side. Dream couldn't help but stare as the older boy pleasured himself, making his pants a little uncomfortable while he sported a hard on. 

He could hear buzzing emitting from his phone in his pocket the blonde groaned pulling out his phone. His boss was calling him. Fuck it.

He hung up the call smirking as he did so. Dream pushed the door open enough for him to slip inside the room and then immediately closed it and locked it, making George look up with his eyes in surprise while suppressing a small whimper. Dream advances on the brunette looking as if he was a predator stalking his prey. His voice lowered and his expression turned darker while he spoke in a slightly raspy voice. “You know the rules baby.”

"D- Dream! Uhhn fuck~ what are you doing here so early?” George questioned moaning mid sentence making Dreams dick twitch under his clothing. He threw the blankets over himself as Dream came closer, touching the bed frame of the area they sleep in. 

“Do you want me to explain the rules again~?" The hazel eyed man spoke making a shock of arousal go down George’s spine. making him clench around the dildo, still inside of him. 

“N-no I was j-“ 

Dream cut him off as he pulled the covers off of him standing next to the bed besides the British boy, crawling atop of George. “You have no excuse Georgie. You can’t get yourself out of the situation this time~” he purred seductively kissing the tip of the brunette's nose. From there the blonde pushed the other boy down on his chest till his back was against the mattress. 

“I’m going to make sure you don’t walk tomorrow.” Dream spoke and nibbling the smallers his ear lobe making George whimper pressing his palms against the blonds chest. Neither one spoke a word and only moans a groans filled the room while Dream worked George’s neck. Biting down and sucking leaving prominent marks and bruises that would surely be noticeable tomorrow. 

The tallers hands moved in opposite directions, one grabbing both of George’s smaller hands and pushing them upward so the brunette was pinned under his grasp. The other hand was placed behind George’s body tracing his back with his fingernails down all the way to the toy placed inside his lover. George whimpered during all of this, when Dream entered the room he was already so close to his release not to mention his hard on was pressed against the blondes hard on.

Dream hands clasped onto the object smirking at the smaller whose eyes widened feeling pressure build up inside. The blond let out a small chuckle pulling it out a bit feeling the smaller squirm in his grasp. “Dream- ah~ p-please!” George whined loudly as the taller slowly pushed it back in as if to tease him. Nevertheless despite George’s constant efforts to push back against the toy, Dream had managed to keep the slow rhythm going. 

Their eyes met, both covered in lust and half lidded while Dream brought his face down to meet the smaller with a heated kiss full of passion. The blonds tongue entered the bottoms mouth exploring the area. That’s when the tallers hand finally started to push deeper in faster in more repetitive moments.

“D-Dream harder~!” The brunette moaned loudly still trying to push his hips backwards but Dream had him grounded to the bedsheets before moving his up and over to George’s ear whispering in a low voice while nipping at the smallers ear.

“Beg for it.”

George’s eyes widened, he usually had somewhat of a prideful personality when he wasn’t in the bedroom but all of that crumbled under Dreams touch. He was still em but that was for sure, dark red coated his cheeks when he tried to lean towards his boyfriends face to get a kiss, Dream lifted his head up slightly making the smaller pout.

The blonde pulled out the toy and shoved it back roughly, not enough to hurt the brunette but enough to make a point. “Cmon baby it’s not that hard all you have to do is beg.”

“Please Dream!” The smaller moaned arching his back from the sudden roughness coming from the man on top of him.

“I know you can do better.” The blond responded by nipping at the base of the brunette's neck not to mention near his sensitive spot. 

“Dream! Please~ I just want y-you! Ah~” The blonde chuckled at that sucking lightly on the spot George seemed to have the most reaction to. He finally took pity on the boy thrusting the toy at a faster pace while George’s eyes rolled back and his face only showed pure ecstasy. 

This continued for a few more minutes, Dream basking George in praises on how well he was doing while also taking in the sluttish moans that came from his throat. George Laos back on the mattress drowning in the pleasure as the taller kept up a fast pace efficiently hitting his prostate every other push of the toy. It wasn’t going to last for much longer considering George could feel the familiar feeling rise in his stomach.

“Dr-Ah~ Dream I’m gonna Ugh~ C-“

The blonde cut him off with a rough kiss while George slowly melted into a dripping pile of pleasure. The tallers hand made its way doen to George’s cock pumping it slowly.

The brunette moaned loudly releasing his load in Dreams palm who still ran his hand back in forth through George’s climax. The blonde smiled pulling out the toy while George just hummed one disapproval. 

Dream chuckled, licking a bit of his boyfriends cum from his hand seconds before giving George another small kiss. “Alright babe are you gonna take a shower or wait until tomorrow? George?”

The brunette pulled the taller back down onto the bed grabbing him by the jacket, he leaned forward whispering in the blonds ear. “You haven’t cum yet. I’m going to make sure you don’t walk tomorrow.” The brunette repeated Dreams words from early only with more certainty in them as the green eyed man was pushed back into the bed.

Dream gulped. He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ellloooooo
> 
> Welcome to my homely abode
> 
> And my second time writing smut (first one I hated  
> I also posted this on Wattpad 
> 
> I do take request but there are certain this I will not do
> 
> -Vore (Or anything else like that)  
> \- Rape (Big no no for me)  
> -Disgusting things (You know exactly What I’m talking about)


End file.
